


Bells

by A_Tsundere_In_A_Sweater



Series: Captive Prince Poetry [2]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: I'm gonna tag them all just in case haha, Kings Rising Spoilers, M/M, Mentions of Auguste, Mentions of Canonical Character Death, Poetry, captive prince spoilers, mentions of Kastor, princes gambit spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Tsundere_In_A_Sweater/pseuds/A_Tsundere_In_A_Sweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem set at the end of Kings Rising. </p><p>
  <em>Day Eight of Captive Prince Week: Anything Goes</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bells

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for part of my ninth grade English final, when I read the Captive Prince Trilogy. We were focusing on the Hero's Journey in class, and I decided to focus on Damen and Laurent's journey. This was for the step, Return with the Elixir (the last step of the journey). It's written primarily from Laurent's point of view. The first and seventh stanzas are narrative. The rest are Laurent thinking. 
> 
> This poem is actually special, because it is written very similarly to my previous Captive Prince poem, titled _Brother,_ which you can read [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850767). I would suggest reading _Brother_ first.

There is cheering in the distance  
There’s music in the air  
No signs of the resistance  
Just the acceptance of the heir

I’m much aware of what you did  
That made me hate you so  
But tell me Damen, what it was  
What caused this love to grow?

I knew you killed my brother   
Yet I put my trust in you  
Though I rarely trust another  
Somehow I knew you would be true

My uncle was a foolish man  
He didn’t know what you would be  
Only those who knew not of my plan  
Would have given you to me

Your brother now has passed away  
My sword strike did him in  
Here together we will stay  
Our reign will now begin

I’m sending word away to Vere  
You’re no longer my slave  
Your people’ve no need to beware  
We’ll dig your brother's grave

There’s ringing in the distance  
Bells tolling in the air  
They tell not of the resistance  
But of the rising of the heir

I remember thinking idly  
Shortly before this   
_Do I choose Damen or my country  
A kingdom - Vere, or this_

**Author's Note:**

> So there you go! I promised that more poetry would be up by the end of the week, although I'm posting this a day late, due to health concerns that have arisen. I'm waiting to hear back from the imaging group at the hospital so that I can get a CT scan, and hopefully things will start looking up, but it all depends on what they find. Either way, I will definitely be posting all the late entries I have, as soon as they are written! 
> 
> For those of you who were anticipating the next part of The Places We've Been series, focusing on Damen and Laurent, I'm sorry to say that that will not be up today. I will definitely be uploading a piece on how Damen and Laurent and Auguste became friends eventually. It may be up in a few days, or a week, maybe a few months? I hate making promises about when I update, because I find it hard to live up to them at times.
> 
> TLDR; The next part of The Places We've Been series will not be up today, but will be coming soon! If you guys have any questions, you can either comment here, or shoot me an ask on my [tumblr](http://camels-on-wheels.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Also, feel free to request certain topics for poems, or things you'd like to see in The Places We've Been series!


End file.
